Sorceress Kagome
by tinabug
Summary: Kagome's turns out to be a sorceress and the daughter of a powerful woman.What will become of her now that she is under Sesshoumaru's service.Read and Review!
1. THE SORCERESS

This story idea was born after watching the Scorpion King with the Rock and Kelly Hu in it. This takes place right before Kaijinbo shows up with the sword Sesshoumaru has commissioned

Kagome was pretending she was a regular priestess. Inuyasha had just got through killing Goshinki a few days ago and the group was waiting for Totosai to return a repaired tetsuiga. It was also his human night.

'Why couldn't I have stopped it? I mean I could have being a sorcerer and all but I don't want anyone to find out as all kinds of demons would try and use my powers' Kagome thought before having another vision where Goshinki's fangs had been used to wield a sword and it was coming this way.

''I'm going into the forest. I'll be back in a second,'' she said and after she made it a good ways away from her friends she made her clothes change so that she was now wearing a belly dancer sort of outfit. Her breast and butt and unmentionable were covered in red silky material. She had gold beads dangling down to her belly button from her bra covering. She had two strips of material that came out from a string around her waist to her ankles.(if you've ever seen the Scorpion King then you'll know what kind of outfit)Her fingernails were a shiny emerald green and she had gold coloring on her arms with black kanji written all over and had a silver circlet around her head with a emerald star dangling on her forehead. Her hair also had emerald highlights throughout her hair. She also had bracelets on each leg that clanked when she moved. She also had an emerald stripe on each shoulder starting from the top of her shoulder going to situate under each breast. Her golden sandals completed the look. After being changed into sorceress clothes she took off where she felt the energy coming from.

She had to hurry and finish this or the others might join in and fight or worse discover her secret. She stopped about three miles from the campsite and she was completely surrounded by trees. A bright red light was speeding her way and she could make out the shape of a man and a sword. The man stopped several feet from her and raised the sword. When it was brought down Kagome brought her glowing white hand up to stop it.

''You are possessed and will be stopped,'' Kagome stated. She waved her hand at him flinging her power outwards and he fell. She heard gasps and turned to find her friends staring in shock at her.

''How the hell did you do that wench?'' Inuyasha asked. He was of the mindset that Kagome was weak. It was strange to see she had that kind of power. It also brought doubt into his mind but he pushed those thoughts away for another time.

''You're a sorceress aren't you? Why didn't you tell us?''Sango looked at Kagome hoping that she trusted them enough. Kagome was like a sister to her and she would always stand by her side.

''I didn't want anyone to know, but now you that you know I might as well stay like this,'' Kagome then turned around and knocked Miroku out for trying to sneak up and grope her. ''We'll have to stay here until the owner of this sword shows up,'' she said looking at the sword that was giving off an incredibly evil aura.

''Why?'' Inuyasha asked.

''Just because I said so,'' Kagome said sitting down and getting comfortable. Though her clothes were very skimpy, she wasn't the least bit cold.

''Hey, Sango, how did you know what I was?'' Kagome asked.

''Because of what you're wearing,'' she replied.

''Oh'' Kagome said

''What kind of powers do you have though. I've only heard about sorceresses and they were said to hold great power but to be extinct,'' Sango inquired.

Kagome hung her head and when she rose back up there was a sad expression on her face. ''I am the last of my kind and as to my pow...''she was cut off as they felt a blast of power behind them. They turned to see the dragon that Sesshoumaru was always riding using a lightning attack on the sword. When the power died down they saw the sword was still there surrounded by a red demonic mist. Kagome was the first to gasp and turn to Inuyasha but to her relief he was hanyou again. Daylight was starting to appear over the horizon.

''How sad to be the last of your kind and to travel with a wretched half breed,'' Sesshoumaru stated. He had landed right beside the sword.

"Why the hell are you here Sesshoumaru? What do you want?" Inuyasha asked. He was nervous because that old coward still hadn't returned with his sword.

"I have come for the sword," Sesshoumaru stated. It was at that moment that they heard the sound of a cow.

"You must not touch the sword Sesshoumaru. The evil of the sword will overpower you," Toutosai stated as he landed. Without even looking at Inuyasha he tossed the newly reformed tetsuiga to him.

"As if I would be that weak, I am a lord," Sesshoumaru stated grasping the hilt of the sword. The group watched with baited breath as he drew the sword and held it in front of him. They were all shocked with the aura of Sesshoumaru swirled and pushed the sword's aura completely into submission.

"Draw your sword halfbreed. There is something that I wish to test," Sesshoumaru said. He then rushed at Inuyasha.

'Oh no. If they fight now Inuyasha will lose himself to his demon blood,' Kagome thought seeing a vision of Inuyasha's dead body.

Without thinking she willed a sword to appear and blocked Sesshoumaru. She had not had any time to brace herself for the impact so her legs were bent under the force and her two strips of cloth were touching the ground. When she looked into his face she saw him smirking.

''My my, a sorceress still alive. I thought the whole race was extinct. What luck! I'll obtain a new powerful sword and a sorceress in one day, ''Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'He knows. I must not submit or bow to him. To do so will give him power over me, 'she thought. Those who could get or force a sorceress to bow before them claimed them as their own and she would have to do what they said. 'I will not be anyone's' she thought angrily and pushed him back getting gasps from everyone around her. Even Sesshoumaru's eyes widened before he smirked again. ''I belong to no one!'' Kagome stated backing away as his fist meet her sword instead of her face. He received a shock for touching the sword. She then raised her sword to her side and faced Sesshoumaru. As soon as she settled into a battle stance her jewel glowed and her eyes clouded over. She was having another vision.

A laugh escaped Sesshoumaru as this was the time to make her bow. 'Her power will be mine and she will be treated well if she behaves properly' Sesshoumaru though. The first step was her submission. He charged but stopped short as there were tears coming from her eyes. 'What is she seeing,' was everyone's thought. Kagome finally opened her eyes and turned to face her friends. 'If i stay they will die' she thought. With tears streaming down her face she knew what she must just do. She only hoped everything turned out all right. 'I hope my friends can forgive me,' she thought.

''What's wrong Kagome-chan?'' Sango asked. Kagome glanced at her but turned around not being able to look at her with the vision of her disassembled body still fresh in her memory.

She was now facing Sesshoumaru. She took slow graceful steps towards him and all you could hear was the clank of her jewelry on her feet. She stopped in front of him and raised her sword to where it was parallel in front of her body. Everyone finally got a good look at her sword and stared at it. The sword and hilt were made of pure silver. There were two emerald diamonds with one in each side of the hilt.

Her name was written the length of the sword in a bright emerald color. It stood out and made the sword seem even more ethereal. She then twirled the sword to where it was pointed down and raised it up above her head as far up as she could raise it and then thrust it into the ground before kneeling before Sesshoumaru with her forehead touching the hilt of the sword. Her eyes were locked onto the ground. Her friends stared wide eyed and had their mouths agape. Her submission was written in the arrogant look of triumph in Sesshoumaru's face and everyone finally comprehended what was happening. Kagome stood up only after she felt Sesshoumaru touch her head. She faced her friends one last time with tears in her eyes before she was grabbed and taken. No one had even a chance to react or say anything.

She closed her eyes to rest because she knew he would stop at some point and question her. She had resigned her own fate when she submitted to him. Her sword was held close to herself as she thought, 'At least he can't take my weapon away.'

Just as she had guessed he would, he stopped and put her down. She sat and crossed her legs and watched him do the same across from her. He held out his hand motioning for her to do the same and she held up her hand knowing what was going to happen. A solid gold charm bracelet that would make noise when she moved was put onto her hand. He placed it on her and sealed it with his acid. It had pure amethyst crescent moon charms dangling from the bracelet that signaled who she served. ''You will be treated well unless you give me reason. You will come to all my meetings with me and accompany me everywhere except when we bath but only a rock will separate us then,' 'he said leaving no room argument.

She bowed her head showing she would comply. ''Yes my lord,'' she wasn't really used to saying my lord to anyone and it came out weird. He smirked knowing she wasn't use to it. He could already tell she was a free spirit by nature.

''You do not have to call me my lord. Just Sesshoumaru will be fine given a few exceptions but do not overuse that. Is that clear?'' he asked.

''Yes,'' she said bowing her head knew the questions were coming. She was grateful for the name thing. She knew that in a public situation she would have to address him formally but at least in private she would be spared that.

''How is it that you survived when the rest or your race died and what is your name?' he asked.

''My parents sent me to the future and blocked my powers until I turned 16 which was about 3 months ago. My name that everyone knows me by is Kagome Higurashi but my real name is Kagome Starlett. I have both full powers of a sorceress from my dad and full miko powers from my mother. My father's name was Masurumaru and my mom was...''she paused taking a deep breath before revealing her mother. ''Midoriko was the legendary miko of war and was also the creator of the shikon no tama which I must now put together,'' she said. No one knew this piece of information as she was very small when she was sent away.

His eyes widened slightly at this piece of information and then he looked at her sword and remembered his earlier attempts to touch it but it repelled him. ''Where did your sword come from?'' he asked looking at it.

She smiled and said, ''I created it out of my powers. Even a human cannot touch it as it responds to only me. I can make it disappear and appear with a simple mind command. My memory came back when I turned 16 and I created it then. This is the only time I've allowed someone to see it and live. It only comes out when I am forced to and there is a serious threat present,'' she stated. This was a compliment to Sesshoumaru in a way as she perceived him as a real threat and took him seriously.

He looked at her and knew that what she wore was typical of a sorceress. "Do you have any more clothes that are appropriate for a sorceress to wear beside that one?'' he asked. She smiled and nodded yes. ''Where are they?'' he stood up and turned to the side as she raised her hand. A small flash of light and a portal appeared.

''On the other side,'' she stated and picked her sword up and stepped into the portal. His first glimpse through the portal showed an extremely gorgeous room inside a cave.

So what do you think of the revision of the first chapter? It has been over five years since I wrote this story and I am amazed and shocked at the number of mistakes in this. I am hoping this posted wrong at the time because it seemed as if sentences were missing. If you spot any more mistakes, feel free to let me know. I am currently working on the other chapters and they should be about one to two chapters a week until fully revised and then I make no promise as to how often it is updated. In this version of the story, Kikyou has not given the piece of jewel that Kagome had to Naraku. Kagome still has it.


	2. Arriving

Allright I'm updating this story now.I hope your happy.My computer has been down and my other story has now been finished.I plan on finishing one more before starting on a new one.Well on with the story '........'=thought ''......''=speech *.....*Sesshy or Kags inner voice they'll use thought bars to speeck back.warning-sess becomes ooc and so does kag a little  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at the beauty of the cave.It seemed to have it's own natural lighting with the crystals and the crystal clear pond in the middle of the room.There were two tunnels leading away and they were light by torches after Kagome clapped her hands.He also felt another presence.He turned to Kagome who was smiling. ''Woman what is the other presence,''he demanded.Kagome glared at him.''My name is Kagome and the other presence would be my horse Blizzard.May he come with me.I won't slow you down so much then.I may have stamina but not speed like you,'' she asked.''What kind of horse?''he asked.She smiled and put her fingers to her mouth and whistled.He heard something move from the left tunnel and out came the most beautiful horse he had seen.He was so surprised when he saw it he even allowed his mask to drop but for only a second.''How,'' was all he could ask.''We are both the only one's of our kind.She came to me one night wounded.I cared for her and she's been with me ever since.She'll sure be happy to get some fresh air.i must go get my clothes now,''she said walking off to the right tunnel.In front of him actually stood a real live unicorn.Her hair,tail,and mane were solid white.Her horn and hooves were solid gold.  
  
The horse pawed the ground then walked over to him.She smelled him then pushed her head up under his arm asking to be pet.He smiled unknowingly and pet the unicorn.Blizzard's hair was as smooth as silk.He heard Kagome return and saw her with a small bag witch she put on Blizzard's back and then climbed on.''Are you ready Sesshoumaru,''Kag asked.He nodded.Kagome raised her hand and it glowed.A portal opened up and he went through followed closely by Kagome atop Blizzard.He turned back to make sure she was following before walking off.They followed behind him. They were headed towards his home.It was early morning and it would take all day walking or half a day running for them to get their.He wanted to take his time to study his new sorceress.He knew he would have to fight to keep her but judging by how she fought against him he figured she could fight pretty well.He wanted to know all about her before he got home.He already firgured he could put up with her.She would live a long time since she was a sorceress.They could live forever if they were not killed just like demons.  
  
He looked back to see her deep in thought.Her sword was strapped to her side with a thin piece of gold string that didn't even look like it could hold anything.He now noticed the bow and arrows strapped to her back.He slowed down and came in step with her.She looked over at him.''Yes?''she asked."Where did you get the bow and arrows''he asked.''They were my mothers,''she said looking back at them.The bow was made out of solid gold with a piece of her father's emerald hair for thestring.Her father had made half her arrows out of his magic and her mother made the other half with her powers.She missed her mother and wished to complete the jewel to set her soul free.''Sesshoumaru what about the jewel shards and my responsibilty to it.I must complete it or else terrible things will happen,''she said.He seemed to think before answering.''We will search when there is time and whenever you sense one close. How many do you have as of now,''he asked.''I have exactly half of the jewel,''she said touching it around her neck.''Oh and Sesshoumaru their is a wolf demon by the name of Kouga who claims me as his woman.It's not true but he's to stubbon to notice otherwise.he is a good friend but a little slow,''she said.''He will not touch you.You are mine now and I will decide when you can mate,''he said.They resumed walking peacefully.It was a cool day.The cold didn't bother Kagome anyway.She was immune to the cold but unfortunatly not to extreme heat.  
  
Kagome snapped her head up causing Sess to move his eyes sideways to see what was wrong.''A jewel shard up ahead in the next clearing.It's in a spider demon,'' she said looking at him.He nodded and they took off.He was surprised to see Blizzard keeping up.He watched as Kagome raised herself til she was crouched on both feet to the horse's back.''I'll finsh this as quickly as possible,''she said.It seemed to be a weak demon spider.They came into the clearing to see a huge spider eating part of something.She lept before the spider was fully turned around and thrust her sword deep in him.She pulled the shard out and turned just in time to move aside.She moved just as a few dozen spiders surrounded them.''Be careful Sesshoumaru they each have a shard in their fourhead.But where did the....Oh no they work for Naraku.Don't let a single one escape,''she said.As they came after them she saw Sesshoumaru using his whip and her unicorn was using his horn and paws.The unicorn soon created a barrier around itself.Blizzard couldn't exactly fight but had strong magic.Kagome lept in front of her horse and her eyes glowed an emerald color.''Leave my horse alone,''she said.Sesshoumaru stopped as he watched all the spiders glowing with scared looks on their face.One bright light and they all turned to dust.He looked over at Kagome to see her eyes change back to only green pupils. She turned to her unicorn who dropped it's shield.''Are you allright Blizzard,''she asked.the horse shook its head yes which surprised him.''Are you ready to go,''she said walking around and collecting the jewel shards.She hissed and dropped them.He was beside her in an instant.''Some of them are fake.They're made from something poisionus probably maisma,''she said bending down and grabbing three.She frowned. ''Only three were real.Oh well atleast they all weren't.Well lead the way,''she said doing a small bow.  
  
He smirked at her bow and continued leading the way.He justed walked a slow pace because he noticed Kagome walking beside Blizzard.'She is fiercly protective of her friends and what is hers.I wonder who I can choose to mate her with'he thought.'Well some of the other lord's aren't mated.With the way she dresses all of the males she will met will want to mate her but that is what the sorceress's wear.' he thought.*don't you find her the least bit attractive.You know you need a mate.What better qualified woman than her.She's strong,loyal,and quite beautiful* 'Oh not you again.I thought I got rid of you' *you can't get rid of me unless you kill yourself* 'Well shut up and back off I don't know her* 'she will be living with you for quite a while.How long can you keep your hands off her* 'I can keep them off now shut up' *fine be that way but you know I'm right* 'Fine' He turned to look at her to see she was now atop Blizzard and had reins.''Where did you get those,''he said. "Oh these. Well they appear when I need them to.How much longer until we get there?''she asked.''We will be there by nightfall or faster if we run.Does your horse feel up to running for an hour atleast,''he asked.Blizzard nodded.Before Sess could take off Kag asked,''Why don't you ride with us.It would be faster.Unicorns are the fastest creatures alive.'' He nodded and mounted behind her and grabbed the reins.The unicorn took off at an incrediable speed.'This unicorn is fast.We will be further than i thought at this pace.Well we will have to stop and make sure Kagome is fed and her horse to' he thought.  
  
'I take it he is surprised that Blizzard can go this fast.This is kinda uncomfortable with him like right behind me' *aaww come on you know you like it* 'ahh who are you.' *I'm the inner you.I'm your voice of reason* 'Not you again.Everytime you show up I have a major headache like now.' *so what deal with it.you know you like him girl.What women couldn't.Beside you were the one who bowed to him* 'Yeah yeah I did but he said he would pick my mate and I have to do what he says.' *Well he could pick himself you know.* 'I doubt it now go away.' *Fine be stubborn but your getting one major headache* 'Oh crap' She brought her hands up to rub her temples.This was going to be a long day.She figured from what he said now being on Blizzard they could make it to his castle by sunset.'I just realized something I get to live in a castle.I wonder how my friends are.I don't want them to die.I had to leave or they would have died.Where did those conterfit shards come from.I wasn't even able to touch them.Could Naraku have truly created them.How strong has he gotten.I have half the jewel shards but how many does he have.I know Kouga has to.Oh no we have to go through Kouga's land to get to the castle.Not good.'she thought before deciding to just stare off into space.  
  
'She seems to be just staring off into space.She seems nervous.Come to recall I remember her telling me of this Kouga guy.He is the leader of the wolf demon tribe if I'm not mistaken and possesses two of the jewel shards.So she doesn't wanna face him.Well he will not take her.Her abilities will be of great help to me.'Sess thought. *Oh come off it.You know you want her as a mate.Just look at her.* 'This Sesshoumaru needs no one.' *sure just keep telling yourself that* 'I hate you' *you know hating yourself isn't very healthy.You should really get some help* 'ggrrr' *aaw now your growling at yourself.That's definatly not healthy.Don't worry I'm gone* 'I do not need help.I am perfectly fine.' he thought.  
  
They both noticed when Blizzard started slowing down.''What is it girl,''Kag asked.Both Kag and Sesshy looked up to the north a little.Sess was feeling the demon and Kag was feeling jewel shards.Kag groaned.She knew who it was.Sess looked at her when she groaned.he figured out who it was from that.It must be Kouga.Just as Blizzard stopped a powerful wind blew and a tornado appeared.Out came Kouga.Kagome looked back at Sess silently asking if she could get off. He nodded his head yes and she did so.Kouga was staring wide eyed at her with his jaw dropped.''Um Kouga is there anything I can do for you,''she asked nervously.She didn't wanna be kidnapped again.She had one hand on Blizzard's muzzle.''K..K..Ka.. Kagome you look stunishing.What happened to you.Are you a demon or something,'' he asked.She smiled.''No Kouga I'm not a demon I'm a sorceress.How is the pack,'' she asked.''They are fine but how on earth can you be a sorceress.They are all dead.'' Kouga said.''I am the last of my kind as is Blizzard.May I ask why you sought me out,''she asked.Just then Kouga noticed Sesshoumaru.His face paled.''Kagome what are you doing with Lord Sesshoumaru,''he asked taking a step back.He was no fool. ''I am under his service.Oh and Kouga I need your jewel shards.I know the strength you use now is without your shards.You like to trick demons so if they get your shards they'll think your weak when your not so hand them over,''she said raising her arms.He had a confused look on his face like how did she figure that out but slowly took out the shards.He gave them to her and then bowed to Lord Sesshoumaru who only nodded slightly and then he took off.  
  
Kagome went to stand by Blizzard and was surprised when Sesshoumaru pulled her up.''It is time to go,''he replied without emotion.She nodded and urged Blizzard at a trot.After a while she stopped Blizzard and turned to face Sess.''May we stop I'm hungry,''she said.''Fine,'' he replied.She stopped Blizzard and went to the fruit trees that just happened to be there and picked a few apples.When she had a few she turned to see Sess by a tree with one leg out and one pulled up close to him with his hand draped across him.He seemed to be resting but Kag knew better.She put a few pieces of fruit in her bag for later and then sit down to eat as she watched Blizzard eat the grass.She even give Blizzard an apple.Soon as she was finished she saw Sess stand up.He headed straight towards Blizzard.''We will continue on foot,''he said. He waited for her to come while he waited beside Blizzard.When she caught up he started walking only to stop noticing that she hadn't moved on.He turned to watch her tap the necklace she was wearing three times.Blizzard started to glow the went into the necklace.He looked at her strangely.''I figured it would be easier to travel this way.It's easier and less energy consuming than opening a portal,''she said.He just turned around and started walking.  
  
Kagome sighed and followed after him.She wasn't really thinking just listening to her anklets jingle.Her bow and arrow were strapped to her back as her sword was to her side.She missed her parents more than anything.She knew comleting the jewel wouldn't bring her mom back but atleast she would be free to move on.  
  
It was close to sunset.They were in the Western lands.''How much longer,'' Kag asked.He hadn't said a word.''About 45 more minutes,''he said.''What will my duties be,''she asked.The last rays of the sun were hitting her emerald jewel on her forehead making it shine.He looked at her from the corner of his eyes.He had been thinking that.''You are to accompany me to every meeting and if i am to go into battle you are to find out the outcome and how to beat the enemy.You are to be my advisor about the future.Every vision you have you will tell me about.When I travel somewhere you are to come with me.Do you understand,''he said all monotone.''Yes,''she said bowing her head.''I will arrange for the other lords to come this week for a meeting.I will asign you a personal servant to help you around the castle and for anything else you need.You will obey e or your freedoms will be taken away.Do not take me likely. We are here.''he said.  
  
She looked up as if just noticing it.Her eyes widened substantially.This is where she'd be living.The castle was huge.She had heard of and seen the Rose Red in her time but his castle by far beat it.It was like 4 times the size of Rose Red.The outer gate surrounding the place was made of a smooth black stona.The catsle itself was white on the outside.The windows were huge.There were several balconies and patios.It also seemed as the castle had a huge garden.''It is close to dinner so we will head straight to the dining room,''Sess said leading the way. 


	3. a day with Sesshoumaru

new chapter up.i actually haven't decided on pairings. i'm going toward sess/kag but their is still enough time to change it.what do you all think well on with the story  
  
Kagome flopped down on her bed tired.Her servant had shown her the entire palace which was huge.She didn't even get into detail just where everything was.Her servant's name was Kara a bird demon.Her human form was 6 ft tall and had blue hair with with one orange stripe on her left cheek.She was very pretty with a good attitude.They had become instant friends except when around Sesshoumaru when Kara had to call her Lady Kagome.Kagome didn't know why he had made her a lady.She acted nothing like it and knew it.You could only tell by the way she walked she looked like a lady but when she opened her mouth all lady-like was gone.Her clothes had been put in her dresser for her.It seemed she hardly had to do anything. Her room was huge.It had silver walls lined with gold and she was guessing it was all real.She loved the color gold as well as emerald.Her sheets just happened to be emerald.Tomorrow was going to be a long day.She had to memorize where evrything was.She didn't want to have to depend on Kara forever although Kara went everywhere with her.Kagome just knew she would like it here.Dinner had been eventful.Sesshoumaru had made her eat proper when she was just used to slurping down her food and leaving.She hated him now.He had tied her back to the seat with his thing he always wore around his waist.Oh how she planned payback one day but knew she couldn't as long as she served him.She just decided to sleep and deal with everything in the morning.  
  
Kagome woke up to someone shaking her.It was Kara.''Hurry. You must get washed up,''Kara said.Kagome quickly jumped up grapped her solid gold outfit and went into the bathroom connected to hers.She came out fiteen minutes later fully dresses.The top covered only her breast while her skirt was solid around only an inch below her butt then flared out with a slit all the way up to the solid point on both sides.Her anklets shone brightly from the sun coming from the window as Kara led her to the dining room for breakfast.After breakfast with another stupid eating lesson from the lord of pain she followed him.She followed him out to a large barn like place.He turned to face her.''Call forth Blizzard.This whole barn and pasture can be hers,''Sesshoumaru said.Kagome nodded and tapped on her unicorn charm three times relesing Blizzard.She appeared and nuddged Kagome to pet her which she did. ''This is where you will stay okay,'' Kag told Blizzard who nodded and took off."Thank you,'' Kag told Sess while bowing.He nodded his head and said,''You will train for now.I wish to see how good you are with your sword.''He then attacked her without warning and she brought her sword up just in time to stop his attack.She would show him what she was made of.She could tell Blizzard was watching her to see how well she did.The training went on til lunch where he gave her lessons again and told her it was her last.  
  
''We will now go to the library.You need to be educated on demon traditions and other stuff,''he said walking out of the dining room.It seemed forever til she got there and noticed that Kara was still following her incase she needed anything. When they finally got to the library she gasped.It was larger then bookstores in the future. She sat down at a table where he instructed her to and Kara sat down on a mat on the floor a little behind her chair as Sesshoumaru walked off.He came back with three large books and spread them out in ront of her then went to the desk she could see and started working.She opened the first book noticing the title and snorted ''Manners When in the Presence of Lords".She started reading til supper which was served in the library while Sess was still working at his desk.Kagome had found out from Kara that he was doing Lordly bussiness and sending letters to request the other lords to come.When she was through with that book she went to the other one. It was labeled "Demon Kind and History".It told the names of every demon and explained about their culture and ways.Just as Sesshoumaru finished his work she closed her book and looked up to him.She was tired and wanted to sleep but stood up and followed him.She then noticed where he was taking her her room.When she got in there she turned to bow toward him.''Tomorrow I will not be at breakfast.You are to eat then go to the library at the same table.I will have a few small books to read and then you will eat lunch for which I will be present.We will then train til supper. Is that clear,''he said.She nodded and replied yes.He then left and she went to sleep exausted.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry so short but it is the holidays.plus i was trying to get out atleast one more chapter before christmas longer one next time promise 


	4. Friends or Enemies

allright people here is my new chapter but im having writers block on my other story if you wanna help me out a bit i'd be grateful.if ya'll want a sequel to my finished story a lesson learned just ask.if i get enough reviews i'll make one.well on with this story 'thoughts' ''speech''  
*inner voice* _______________________________________________________________  
  
Kara came and woke Kagome on time who bathed ate breakfast and then went to the library to read and study what had been left for her.On the table were three short books.The first one was on elements and how to control them.She enjoyed it and couldn't wait to learn.Another book was on herbs which most she knew but some she didn't.It helped refresh her memory though.The last book was just on meditation, and a few complicated spells.She actually enjoyed herself and finished before lunch. What was she to do now.She turned and found Kara at her side."Lord Sesshoumaru said if you were to finish early that you should meditate in the garden.He told me to take you to the spot he picked out.Follow me please my lady,''Kara said.''Oh you know you don't have to call me my lady.We are friends so where is this place,''she said tired of walking.The gardens were extremely beautiful.There were so many types of flowers.They came in all different types of colors.Finally they came to a pond with a waterfall.In the center was a stone big enough for her to sit on.Multiple colored roses surrouned the pond.There were red,blue,yellow,pink,black,purple,and even green roses.The water contained a few water lillies.''We are here.You can sit on the stone and meditate.Lord Sesshoumaru will be here to escort you to lunch.If anything happens or you need anything just call for me or scream okay,''Kara said. After recieving a nod she left Kagome to herself.  
  
Kagome lept to the stone landing with knees bent.She made herself comfortable since she had an hour before lunch.She wished to go see Blizzard though but knew she had to obey Sesshoumaru.She had chosen an all white outfit.The only non see threw parts were the parts that covered up what didn't need to be seen. She finally found peace within herself.She stayed there til she felt someone at the water's edge.It was Sesshoumaru.She realized she had another thirty minutes so why was he here.At his nod and him turning she knew to follow.He led her to the barn where Blizzard was.She looked and him questioningly and he nodded his permission.  
  
She ran to Blizzard who trotted up to her.''How are you girl,''she said.The horse nayed and pawed the ground before nuzzling her neck into Kagome's stomach.She then stood sideways to Kagome obviously asking for her to get on.She cast a lokk at Sesshoumaru before climbing on.Blizzard ran around in circles and jumped over things.Kagome loved the feel of the wind in her hair and on her face.Soon Blizzard stopped and Kagome took her to brush her.''There now.You shine as white as white can be.Have you been a good girl for me,''Kagome said.The horse in answer nuzzled her neck.''It is time for lunch Kagome,''Sesshoumaru said.She turned and followed him to the dining room where lunch was served.  
  
Kagome brought her sword up and blocked toukijin.It was near supper and they had been at it non stop since lunch.They would go from swords to hand to hand.She was getting much better.He had said after today they would only train every other day for an hour with combat training.He had just wanted to make sure she could defend herself in a fight.He told her that starting tomorrow he would teach her a few spells and how to make potions for all kinds of poison.After supper he told her she was free to do what she wanted.  
  
She wanted to go where she had meditated earlier which Kara told her they called Rose Haven.She watched the sun go down from there as she meditated.She then went to the library where Sesshoumaru was doing paperwork.She bowed before going and getting a book with Kara following as usual.Only in her room and baths was she given privacy.She decided to sit in front of the fire place to read her book.It was just a fictional book and she loved it.Halfway through a voice broke her concentration.She looked up to find herself not in the library but a forest.There were her friends.They were talking but suddenly an arrow came pinning one by one down.She could tell it was Kikyou's arrow.They were only meant to put them in a deep sleep but why.She turned to see Kikyou drag Inuyasha to hell.She found herself in the libray once again with Sesshoumaru looking at her.She then realized a lone silent tear had ran down her face.''I have had a vision.Kikyou will trap my friends like she had Inuyasha against the tree and will take him to hell with her.My friends are in trouble,''she said to him. ''Go to sleep we will leave after breakfast,''he said.She nodded and Kara led her back to her room.Was he really going to help her.She decided to go to sleep and just wait.She looked at her bracelet.'I must help my friends.I don't care if I'm punished with death from Sesshoumaru but I will go and kill Kikyou whether he likes it or not. My friends lives are to important' she thought before falling asleep.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked to his room beside Kagome. 'Why on earth did I help her. I even took her to see her horse although the unicorn was terririzing the workers. Blizzard obviously wanted to see her.I felt at peace today when she was smiling a true smile.Why?I never have before' he thought.*because your beggining to like her. go ahead and admit it* *that can only be accomplished by killing yourself but then in death i'd still be with you and nag you to death for killing us.just admit you like her.that's why you agreed to help isn't it* i agreed only to help because i knew she'd go anyways.she'll get herself killed if i don't go.i know she will try and kill kikyou *yes but you can not help her there.she must do it on her own* *so you do care for her don't you* *yes well i'm sure one of them would just love to mate with her* *sounds like jealously to me* i'm not jealous. *fine i'll leave but i'll be back* His inner voice finally left but he couldn't help but think.Why had he agreed to help.'Because I can't bare for her to be sad...or die'he thought before drifting off to sleep. _____________________  
  
Inuyasha had driven the group onwards toward the Western Lands since Kagome had left.Sango understood what had happened and told the others.Inuyasha was beyond mad at Kagome for just deciding to leave willingly to that cold hearted monster named Sesshoumaru.They were only half-way there.They still had about five or six more days to go.They were currently set up for camp beside a river where Shippou had caught some fish.Sango was cleaning her boomerang and Miroku was cleaning his staff.Kilala and Shippou were curled up together asleep.It had taken them awhile to calm him down from Kagome's absence.They all hoped they found her for atleast for his sake."So how long before we get there Inuyasha,''Sango asked. "About five or six days,''he said."Perhaps we should calmly ask to speak to them and not barge in,''Sango said."Feh and why not.We need to get her back so we can get the shards,''Inuyasha said.Sango cringed inwardly of the way he talked about her best friend but surprisingly it was Miroku who spoke up.''You should not treat Lady Kagome like that.She accepts you for who you are.She didn't want you to become human or demon.She liked you for you.She treated us all as equals.She treats everyone like that.I do not wish to hear you talk of her as nothing but a shard detector.Drop that act or else.You think acting tough is cool but your only degrading yourself.Sometimes I wonder why she put up with you.You treat her like dirt and see the woman who's been trying to kill her.You don't give a damn about her and yet you expect her to be there when its convienant for you,''sneered Miroku.His voice was harsh and degrading toward Inuyasha.Inuyasha's jaw hung wide open and his eyes were wide.He couldn't believe it.Sango only smiled and nodded her approval to Miroku.''What you agree with him to Sango,''Inuyasha said.''I do.She is very special to me.She is my sister and if I hear you degrading her again I will personally hurt you.You are cruel aand hateful towards her.Would it hurt you to show some kindness towards her and call her by her name,''Sango said.''Feh,''he said and jumped into the tree turnong away from them.Both Miroku sighed and shook their heads.They prepared for bed but their beds seemed to be a lot closer to each other.Unconsiously they had started to except the other.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at them and then up to the stars.'Am I really that cruel to her.I couldn't be.She's weak and submitted to Sesshoumaru.I don't care what they say she will help me find the jewel shards and I will become demon.I will bring back Kiykou and she'll become my mate.Kagome will be forgotten.I don't care what they say Kikyou will be brought back'he thought before falling into a light sleep still aware of his surroundings. __________________________  
  
Somewhere out in the woods half a day or less behind Inuyasha a priestess followed.Her soul carriers lifted her into a tree where she fell asleep.Tomorrow her plan would go into action.It was time to make Inuyasha pay for her death. ___________________________  
  
Naraku replayed what he had seen earlier from Kana's mirror.He tried looking at Kagome again but couldn't because of a spell around Sesshoumaru's castle.'So she is a sorceress.Her powers would be very useful.She would be the perfect mate. Breaking her will be so much fun.I can't wait.'he thought.A sinister grin spreading slowly at the thoughts.Yes he would enjoy playing with her and breaking her. _______________________________________________________________  
  
there you have it guys.another chapter in sorceress kagome.i won't continue unless i get atleast ten or fifteen votes.school has started again to but lots of votes make me want to continue ad work faster for a new chappie.This should be a Sess/Kag unless enough people vote for me to do it Nar/Kag which is the only other option.Ofcourse you'd half to tell me how you wanted them together.Her becoming evil or him good or both just coming to an inbetween.well bye and don't forget to review.don't forget to check out my other stories to. 


	5. Battle for the remaining soul and adopti...

Sorry for the long period of not updating.Just getting adjusted to a whole new round of classes.Thanks everyone for reviews.Now on with the story. _____________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome's hair wipped behind her.She urged Blizzard on faster and faster. Her hands a tangle in her mane trying to hold on.Her legs squeezed tightly and crouched low for better wind resistance.Somewhere in the air Sesshoumaru's orb could be seen.The betting of hooves and clank of her jewelry was all Kagome could hear as she raced despertly to get to her friendsShe had to get there before Kikyou.Kikyou could be felt first then her old group.She seemed to be waiting for them to come to her.She would take on Kikyou while Sesshoumaru stalled the others.She would destroy Kikyou if she had to but she didn't want to.She so despertly wanted and needed her soul back but Inuyasha loved her.She needed Inuyasha to see Kikyou for who she truly was before she destroyed her.She valued her friends trust and happiness above all but she considered their lifes above that. If it came down to losing Inuyasha trust in order to save his life then so be it.  
  
*rub*rub*rub* *WHACK* WHAM* BOOM* ''You pervert,'' Sango screamed leaving an unconcious Miroku behind.Inuyasha picked him up and threw him over shoulder while Shipphou shook his head.'Why Kag-chan did you leave.What could you have seen that was so horrible for you to leave.Did you see our deaths.Why did you leave.Why didn't you tell us or atleast me what you were.I wish you would hurry back.Finding the shards is hard and whats worse is Inuyasha seems to be distancing himself and becoming a slave driver.Shipphou misses you to.Out of all of us he's sufuring the most.You have become a mother to him.Please come back to us.Soon and safely please.' Sango thought.At her last though a gust of wind blew fluttering her hair and she seemed to her a soft voice on the wind. 'I will' it said. She smiled having hoped her sister heard her because that's what she had become. Her sister,Miroku' s sister, Shipphou's mother, and a savior to all.She gave them hope and courage when they couldn't find any.  
  
Kagome could feel herself nearing Kikyou.She felt a feeling go through her and for some reason said,''I will.'' It was like she could could feel others worrying for her safety.She could feel Blizzard tiring.They were out of the Western Lands by about a mile.Her bracelet seemed to glow purple and she smirked when it quit. Sesshoumaru had apparently made it where when she left his lands he would know. When it stopped glowing she felt a warmth and realized he must have sent a signal to the bracelet saying it was okay for her to leave his lands.A brief thought about what would happen if she left withought his permission went through her mind. Would it hurt her.She shook her head to clear her thoughts and let Blizzard slow down.She could see soul stealers floating ahead.She grabbed her bow and let lose controling her arrows til it killed all of them she saw.The souls went on to peace. She could now feel Kikyou coming. Obviously to see who was attacking her soul stealers.She halted Blizzard and climbed off and stood beside her petting her head and waiting.  
  
Kikyou's head snapped up.Someone was killing her soul stealers.She cursed under her breath and had a few other serpants wrap around her and she headed toward whoever was killing them off.''Damn whoever is doing this.I was planning on taking Inuyasha to hell today and anyone else who got in my way and they aren't that far off.Wait are those jewel shards ahead.Well looks like I get a bonus,'' Kikyou said smirking.The clearing where this person was was just ahead.She couldn't make out the aura though.This person had to be strong to be hiding it.  
  
Kagome looked up as Kikyou landed in the clearing her serpants forming a circle.A look of surprise crossed Kikyou's face when she looked up at Kagome and then to Blizzard."Who and what are you.That can't be a unicorn,''Kikyou said. Kagome laughed before answering.''You don't remember me.I'm hurt,''Kagome said faking a pout and putting her hand over her heart.''You but how,''Kikyou said backing up a step with a look of hatred on her face.''Well I've always been this way. I am Kagome Starlett Menomaru daughter of Midoriko and Masurumaru.This is Blizzard the last of the Unicorn tribe.''Kagome said standing full height.''You wish to kill my friends and take Inuyasha to hell.I give you one chance to give up.If you refuse then I really have no choice but to follow my lord's wishes,''she said. Kikyou narrowed her eyes at her.''I will not give up my revenge and I know of a sorceress's power.Who is your the one that made you bow.Probably some weak human or demon,''Kikyou taunted.Kagome smirked before answering.''My lord is Sesshoumaru Lord of the Western Lands.I willingly agreed to serve him though he probably could beat me.Prepare yourself Kikyou.I will send you back to hell and take back the jewel shards you have which are rightfully mine,''she said drawing Amaterasu.  
  
Kikyou pulled a hidden dagger from behind her and got in a stance.Kagome slid into a stance Sesshoumaru had showed her.'I have no choice but to fight her now.I warned her and she insisted on killing them.Please forgive me Inuyasha' she thought.Kikyou charged at her first and their swords met with a clang. ______________________________________________________________  
Sesshoumaru raced on ahead.He knew Inuyasha had sensed him already and were waiting for him.He could feel Kagome already in battle with Kikyou.His orders were clear.Kill Kikyou and then come to him.He landed in a clearing to see Inuyasha and co. ready for battle.''What do you want Sesshoumaru and where is Kagome,''Inuyasha yelled.''I came for what I've always came for.The tetsuiga.Hand it over.Kagome will be here shortly.She is doing what I told her to as of now,'' he replied.Inuyasha charged first.Sesshoumaru brought up tokijin to block sparks flying from the impact. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
She forced Kikyou back with her sword.The sun shone brightly blinding her opponent and she jumped back.She was gonna win fair and square.''Die,''Kikyou said charging.Kagome brought Amaterasu up shattering Kikyou's dagger.Kikyou's eyes widened and Kagome stuck her sword in the ground and got into a fighting stance as did Kikyou.She would not fight with a weopon when her apponent had none.She would win with her bare hands.Kikyou attacked first.Kagome dodged the punch and twirled around backkikcking Kikyou into a tree.Kikyou stood up mad beyond reason. ______________________________________________________________  
Sesshoumaru tightened his grip on tokijin sending a blast of energy knocking Inuyasha back.Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome fighting.The bracelet he put on her allowed him to feel it.Inuyasha got up and charged.Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword and blocked with his claws.He was only stalling and not here to kill like the other times.The battle continued as Sango, Miroku, and Shipphou waited for Kagome to show up. ______________________________________________________________  
Kikyou charged at Kagome at a blinding speed catching her off guard. Kagome fell to the ground but recovered quickly and with semi long nails glowing with power slashed out at Kikyou.Kikyou backed up with a set of claw marks on her face eyes narrowed venomously.She hissed and lashed out the same way hand glowing with her own power scratching Kagome on the opposite cheek.Kagome could now tell Kikyou was strong in her miko powers even more so than when she was alive but she would not lose.She only wished she had more training before now.Without second thought she launched herself at Kikyou knocking her down and landing on top of her.With a quick punch slash she tore Kikyou side open and jumped back.No blood leaked out but souls did.They seemed to cry for joy as they moved onto peace.Kikyou was slowly dying but Kagome wasn't going to leave until she was completely dead.She grabbed Amaterasu and slayed all the soul stealers trying to bring souls to aid their mistress.Kagome suddenly felt something slam into her and she felt whole.She turned to see Kikyou turning back to dirt and ash.She used her powers to heal herself completely and then collected Kikyou's ashes into a small bag to give to Inuyasha.'No matter how she is now she once was a miko and deserves to be put to rest.'she thought.She then climbed onto Blizzard and went towards where she could feel Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru could feel Kagome coming and jumped up and away from Inuyasha sheathing his sword.''She's coming,''is all he said.They all watched a white blur streaked toward them and stopped right behind Sesshoumaru.It was Kagome on top of a horse with a horn.''Kagome is that a unicorn,''Sango asked.Kagome only nodded her head and unmounted to stand next to Sesshoumaru.All of her friends eyes widened and gasped.She was standing by him instead of running to them. Before anyone could stop him Shipphou launched himself at Kagome.A split second before he made it to Kagome Sesshoumaru caught him by the tail.Kagome tensed but knew she could do nothing.''Is this kit important to you Kagome,''Sess asked.''He's my adopted son.Please don't hurt him,''Kagome pleaded looking him straight in the eyes.''Very well,''Sess said tossing the kit to Kagome who caught him.She gave Sess a questioning glance.''He will come with us.You wish to greet your old companions am I correct.(she nods) then go greet them.I will trust you to return to the castle by suppertime,''he said leaving.  
  
With Shipphou on her shoulder she launched herself into Sango and Miroku's embrace who for once didn't grope her.When her greeting with them were over she backed up a step and turned to face Inuyasha.Remembering her task she took the bag from around her waist and threw it at him.He caught it and looked at it curiously before opening it and smelling it.His eyes widened and looked at her. The look in his eyes made everyone wonder what it was.''How could you,''Inu's voice croaked out.Kagome looked down to the ground.''Because she was on her way here to kill you.She was with Naraku and had a part of my soul which wasn't rightfully hers.She prayed off others to stay alive.I had to.Lord Sesshoumaru was only stalling you while I killed her.If i hadn't of she would have taken you to hell and put everyone else into a deep sleep like she did with you fifty years ago,''she said looking up no longer ashamed of what she had done.Everyone else figured out what she had done.Only one woman had wanted to take Inu to hell.  
  
She turned to face the group.''I truly am sorry but I follow Lord Sesshoumaru's orders now.(looks down at Shipphou) Would you like to come live with me,''she asks.''Ofcourse mama,''Shipphou answers.He's no longer afraid to call her mama.After the encounter a minute ago he knew she accepted him as a son.He would ask her about the adoption ceremony later."I'm afraid I don't have that long with you guys.So how's your day been,''Kag asked them.She had her son curled up in her arms staring at him lovingly.''Why did you go with him.'' She turned to stare at Inuyasha and smiled.She shrugged and replied,''Because you guys mean so much to me.Beside's he's stronger and would have made me kneeled anyways so why go through a sensless battle.''  
  
She walked over to Blizzard and mounted with her son in tow.''I must leave now.Blizzard is tired and it will take longer to get back to the castle.I'd like to get Shipphou settled down before supper and Kara must be worring right about now about my safety,''she said.They all nodded and said their goodbys.Kagome guided Blizzard to turn and run.Sango brought her hand up to brush a few tears away. Suddenly Inuyasha spoke.''We're going to Kaede's,''he siad.They all nodded and got onto Kilala noticing how Inuyasha had the bag of Kikyou's ashes held close to his heart.In their minds they wondered would they ever see Kagome again and why had Sesshoumaru helped save their lives.  
  
Kagome allowed Blizzard to slow down after about five minutes to a slow walk.She began telling Shipphou of her mother and father.''Wow you mean Midoriko is your mother,''Shipphou asked in aww.She nodded smiling.''I am going to complete the jewel and free her soul.It won't bring her back to life but it will give her soul freedom and she can move on,''she replied.She then went on to tell him about the castle and Kara.She was overjoyed to have Shipphou with her. ______________________________________________________________  
The villages gathered around the grave burrying their priestess for a second time but with joy that things had been set right.After an explanation to Kaede concerning Kagome Inuyasha left. ______________________________________________________________  
Kagome sit down at supper with Shipphou beside her and Sesshoumaru at the head of the table as usual.Unfortunatly for Shipphou who had no table manners got the same treatment she had.He looked annoyed but was dealing with it well.She tried not to laugh remembering she had went through it to.He was also in new robes which Kara had given her for him.She figured it because anyone known to be associated with Lord Sesshoumaru had to have great style to keep up his good name.''After supper I hace a few books for you to study in the library Kagome as well as for Shipphou.When you and I train I will have another fox teach him a few things,''Sesshoumaru said.''Thank you Sesshoumaru,''Kagome said.When they were through she went to the library with Shipphou and Sesshoumaru.Sess went to do paperwork while the others went to studying.  
  
Shipphou looked at Kagome contemplating when to ask her about the demon adopting ceremony."Mama would please adopt me in demon terms,''he decided to ask straight out.She looked at him and smiled saying,''I thought you'd never ask.'' She gave him the biggest hug possible and said,''Sesshoumaru has already told me I could.We can perform the ceremony tonight if you wish.At his nod she told Kara to go and prepare.She turned to see Sesshoumaru standing bhind her.She handed a confused Shipphou to him who in turn walked out.He was taking him to get ready. She left to bath and change into an outfit made especially for this reason.  
  
Kagome along with Kara went to Rose Haven where Sesshoumaru and Shipphou were waiting.She had on a solid gold silk wrap that showed her stomack and made an x shape.Her bracelets and other jewelry gleamed in the moonlight.Her emerald stripes seemed to glow.Shipphou wore a solid white top and bottom.His hair was down around his shoulders.She held a small dagger in her hand.The jewel around her forehead seemed to glow a dull green color lighting up her face.  
  
She gently scooped up Shipphou and jumped to the stone in the middle of the lake.''You know how the ceremony goes,''Kagome asked Shipphou who nodded. She held up the dagger as Shipphou held up one of his own.They sliced each others hands and the held on to each other.A light began to appear around them. Kagome spoke in a calm voice.''To him I give my blood to bind to me as a son and to show everone else he is mine.I pledge myself to his well being.My blood will flow threw him and protect him from harm.'' Shipphou spoke up not missing a beat after she stopped speakig.''Her blood into me I accept as my mother to show everyone I am hers.My blood into her flows to show I am hers.'' Kagome and Shipphou then said,''Bound together as mother and son we will always be there for each other,'' at the same time.They floated off the ground about ten feet as Kara and Sesshoumaru looked on as witnesses.Emerald stripes appeared in Shipphou's hair and his scent changed a tiny bit to where her scent now ran through his blood.When they landed both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.  
  
Kagome smiled at her now fully adopted son.No one could come between her and Shipphou now.She would fight to the death for him.Not even Sesshoumaru could seperate them now."You two should get in bed.Kara will take Shippou since he seems to be drained from energy.I will escort Kagome to her room since she is also drained.The lords should arrive tomorrow,''Sesshoumaru said.Kara jumped to the rock and took Shipphou then left.Sesshoumaru then picked up Kagome bridal style and headed towards her room at a slow pace.He looked down and notived her blushing and smirked.He couldn't deny his attraction to her.All day when she was gone he thought about her.He was in love with her.He was a powerful lord and feared nothing.He would not shy from his feelings but he wondered how she felt.  
  
''You Shipphou are now one.The lords will be here tomorrow.I will expect him to be on his best behavior.You will see to that.I need you to be fully rested and ready for tomorrow.Two of the lord's are unmated and may try to get you to mate with them despite my bracelet on you.Besides I already have in mind the perfect mate for you,''he said.She looked wide eyed up at him."Who,''she asked.He only smirked and kept walking.''Please tell me,''she asked again.''Maybe later,''he said sitting her by her door and leaving in his god like speed.'I wonder who he chose' she thought before climbing in bed and falling asleep.  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
well there you have it people a new chapter.what do ya'll think.Can you guess who he's chosen.If you can't your dumb.so what should the lords be like and will they want to mate with her.How does Kag feel about Sess.Gotta review to find out. 


	6. Meetings

alright people new chapter up.how are the lord's going to react to Kagome and will Sess tell her who he's picked?maybe and maybe not.will Shipphou behave. that depends. will he like Sess and his choice of mate for his mom.well now on with the story.i'd like to thank everyone for their reviews.they mean alot to me.to make up for not updating in a while i'll make this chapter long _______________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome sat in her room nervously with Shipphou and Kara with her.She had on best outfit.She had on a solid gold bikini style top with beads dangling down her stomach. She had a gold wrap around her waist ending an inch above her knees with slits almost up to her butt.She had on gold sandals as well as all her bracelets and anklets and her headband.In addition to her headband she had a piece of see through gold silk adorning the back of her head tucked around a bun and braid that Kara had done.Shipphou had on a pure white shirt and pants with gold paw prints at the bottom with his hair in a ponytail.She was waiting to be summoned by Sesshoumaru for when the lords were ready to meet her.She felt the pulsing of her bracelet and stood picking up Shipphou in one graceful movement.Kara stood also preparing to show her the way and to present her.They walked silently down the hallway toward the meeting room where everyone was.  
  
Kagome followed closely behind holding Shipphou close hoping that he would behave.Kara oopened the door causing all the lords to rise and turn.She bowed before speaking,"I announce the arrival of Lady Kagome and her son Shipphou.'' She then left.Kagome walked forward and bowed gracefully with Shipphou still in her arms.They in turn nodded at her.''So this is her,'' a tiger demon said circling her.''Yes she is the sorceress Jin,''Sess said.He motioned for her to sit on the oversized gold pillow beside him in which she did."That is the Southern Lord Jin and to your left is Seiryu the Northern Lord and beside him is Touya of the Eastern Lands."Sess said. "It is a pleasure to meet you all,'' she said bowing her head.She raised her head only at Sess nod to her."She will be a great ally and help during wars and to help keep peace,'' Sess said.  
  
"She seems tough enough but what of her fighting skills and magickal skills.Is she good in either.''Jin asked.''Yes I would like to see a demonstration of her power,'' Touya said.''Very well.Come with me to the training courtyard.Kagome fetch Amaterasu and your bow and arrows.Shipphou will come with me,''he said.He then surprised her and Shipphou by taking him and putting him on his shoulder by his tail. She bowed leaving quickly as possible to do as told.Kara was waiting on her and silently followed her.''I'm nervous,''she said putting the sword around her waist and her bow and arrows on her back.''Don't worry Kag-chan you'll do fine.''Kara said reassuring her.She opened the doors for her leading outside and turned to go stand by a window and watch.  
  
Kagome appeared in front of Sess seeing Shipphou hop down and go stand by the other lords who only spared him a glance.She would have growled a warning for them to stay away from her son since she didn't know or trust them but Sess had already attacked.She brought up Amaterasu hearing gasps from the other lords.They were barely even able to block him and they were admiring her swords elegant look. They were amazed she was keeping up with Sess and even more so when she went into attack mode instead of defense mode but it all ended thirty minutes later when he kicked her feet out from under her and pointed his sword at her neck.She closed her eyes to show she surrendered.He surprised everyone by helping her stand and then point at some targets.She drew her bow and loaded an arrow.She fired the first without power then the rest with.When she was threw a perfect K was on the target board.Her arrows glowed a shimmery blue then reappeared behind her.The lords stood by amazed while Sess smirked.Kara looked out the window with pride and joy at her best friend.  
  
''Wow, she is good,''said Seiryu eyes wide.''Yes perhaps she could beat us,''Jin said.Touya snorted at that."Like she could beat a taiyoukai,''Touya said.''Remeber what she is though,''Sess said.Jin looked at him smirking.''Since when do you take up for anyone other than yourself Sesshoumaru?''Jin asked.The others looked at him as did Kag wanting to know his answer.He only growled and said,''Do you dare question me.''Jin gulped and nodded no.Sess turned to go back to the castle with the other lords following with Kag and Shipphou behind them.  
  
She sat down on the pillow beside Sess and waited for him to speak.''To get to the second reason your hear is to discuss this Naraku.From what I know of you Kagome you and your old group fought him before.Tell us of him,''Sess said."Well the very first time we meet him Inuyasha was badly hurt and Naraku came trying to kill us.We escaped but not without serious injuries.We meet again when trying to find out about the shikon but Naraku killed the demon slayers in the village and blamed it on us turning the soul survivor against us.That person is named Sango.She realized it was a trap and is now my sister.We faced of with Naraku.He trapped us in a barrier of poisonous miasma but I used my ability to sense shards to find him.I shot him with an arrow and destroyed the miasma.The second arrow destroyed his body.The next time we fought him he was gaining a new body.We tried stoping him but failing.The last time was when we helping an orphan child find a home.He attacked showing up with two incarnates.We won only by my arrow nearly cracking Kanna's mirror.We would have won but Kagura attacked with a wind attack and they dissappeared.That is the last I have seen of him.He seems to be steadily growing in power.I fear it may even be without the jewel shards,''Kagome said.Kara was listening in outside.  
  
''You mean to tell us you were the so called miko who almost took out Naraku?'' Jin asked.She nodded."Tell us young one what exactly are your sorceress powers.We have seen your fighting skills and miko skills but have yet to see your sorceress powers just yet,''Touya said."I have the ability to see the future just by touching something but they come to me.It is much harder to seek them out.I can through a ritual but it requires a lot of energy and concentration.I can not fly but I can hover about an inch off the ground whick comes in handy sometimes.Mostly I'm on Blizzard when I travel though,''she replied.''Who is Blizzard?''Seiryu asked.She smiled before answering."She is a unicorn.The last of her kind and was the ruler of the great unicorn tribe.'' "Wow are you serious?''Jin asked."Yep.She is outside now but I could summon her if you like,''she said facing Sess.He nodded.They watched as she stood.She tapped her necklace three times to draw Blizzard in then three times again to bring her out hear.  
  
The other lords stood by amazed as a large white horse with a horn appeared on its back legs pawing the air and naying.The room shook when the unicorn landed with Kagome walking up to rub her nose.Jin was the first to walk up to him.Holding out his hand for the horse to smell before petting it.Seiryu did the same thing standing on the other side.Touya came up and eyed the creature warily before going to touch her horn.The horse blew hot air out her nose before biting Touya's hand causing him to pull away quickly.Kagome quickly stepped in front of Blizzard when he raised his arm ready to attack.''Please don't.You didn't let her smell you.She didn't know you weren't an enemy.''Kagome begged.Still Touya raised his hand higher intent on hitting Kagome to but a clawed hand grabbed.''I suggest you refrain from hitting those under my care in my presence.She was merely telling the truth,''Sess said.  
  
Touya snorted but allowed the unicorn to smell him bringing a smile to Kagome's face.He then gently petted the unicorn's head earning a nuzzle from her.Kagome stood back so they could examine Blizzard without her in the way.She brought her hand up to her lips covering a yawn.She was tired.She saw Sess come up to her and turned to face him.He raised an eyebrow at her and said,''You are tired.''She shook her head yes before saying,''Yeah considering you went all out on me earlier.It took everything and then using my miko arrows.It has been a long day.Shipphou already is asleep on the pillow.He is tired to.Last night the ceremony used a lot of energy also.'' "Go to your room and nap until supper time then.I will send Kara for you,''he said.She looked at him surprised,''but what of Blizzard?''she asked.''Don't worry.She will be fine,''he said.She nodded and picked up Shipphou going to her room to lay down.She fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow.Sensing warmth Shipphou curled up to her.Kara smiled at the two before leaving to do her work. Kagome had about three or four more hours til supper.  
  
Sess took Blizzard back out to her pasture then returned to the library to discuss Naraku.They came up with battle strategies.They talked of problems in their lands and many other things.Their main topic was Naraku though.He seemed to be causing problems in every land.They all agreed on one thing Inuyasha and his group could not beat him alone.Sess had told them of Kagome's former group in more detail than she had and told them they were after Naraku to.They decided it would take all of them and their armies to defeat them."I have a feeling Kagome will be a major part of the final upcoming battle.She is the only one who can purify the shards and put it back together.It might take her to face of with Naraku alone.Though not neccesarily stronger than us it seems the half-breed is affected more by her purifying powers than our attacks.So far she is the only one who has even come close to killing him,''Sess said.  
  
"I agree.I had no idea Midoriko had a child though.Pour thing.She will be essential for the final fight.From what I know of this Naraku he can regenrate.It will take her purifying power to keep him from doing so,''Touya said finally showing her some respect.He hadn't seem all that taken with her as the rest.''Will she be able to handle the pressure and stress though?''Jin asked, concerned for her well being."I believe she will be able to do it.If not for her sake or the sake of Japan then she will for the sake of her mother.I may have just met her but she seems she would kill to free her mother's soul.When she told us of her face offs against Naraku she had a burning desire to stop him shining in her eyes,''Seiryu said.They continued discussing strategies for another three hours before going to change and clean for supper.Instead of sending Kara he sent her off somewhere else to go and wake Kagome himself.  
  
On his way there he thought of her and what he had said earlier about finding a mate.'What will she think when I ask her to be my mate.I can't force her.When we mate she will have the option of keeping the bracelet or not.I hope she does that I way I can find her easier.I must make her love me and be sure of it first before asking her.Letting her keep the kit and saving her friends was a start.Maybe I can get Kara to ask Kagome what she thinks of me.'he thought before opening the door to see her curled up with Shipphou up next to her stomach.He smiled at the picture and watched as her eyes slowly opened looking at him.She smiled when she saw his smile and sat up without waking her son.''Is it time for supper yet Sesshoumaru?''she asked.''Yes.I decided to come get you myself,''he replied."Thank you,''she said.''For what?'' he asked.She shrugged.''For everything.For letting me have Shipphou and helping me save my friends.For being kind when you didn't have to.For understanding me.''She got up and surprised him hugging him then returning to pick up Shipphou.On her way out she surprised him again by kissing him on the cheek lightly before disappearing down the hallway only to stop at the end waiting for him.  
  
"What's wrong?"he asked already knowing what it was.''Um uh well I kinda he he forgot which way to go,''she said blushing and laughing."This way,''he said."Hey Shipphou wake up.It is already time for supper,''she said waking her son.''Do I have to mom,''he whined.''Yes sweetheart.Remember the other lords are here.Try and remember your eating lessons,''she said.''Alright mom if you insist,''he said settling into her arms.He looked at Sess's back wondering something.'I think he likes my mom.I'm not sure though.I hope so.The western lord would be awesome as a dad.Plus my mom would never be alone and unprotected or cheated on again.I wonder how I can get them together.I'll speak to him first.'Shipphou thought.  
  
As they entered the dining room the other lords stood in respect until Sess sit down.Kagome was to his right with Shipphou beside her and Jin beside him and Seiryu on the other side with Touya by him.The servants brought out the food and everyone waited for Sess to take the first bite.Kagome watched Shipphou out of the corner of her eyes.He seemed to be minding his manners.'Thank god.'she thought. She never noticed Sess watching her.She was still tired from what he could tell.The lords would leave after supper leaving him alone.Shipphou caught Sess staring at his mom a few times confirming his thoughts.Sess felt someone watching him and stared at Shipphou who went back to eating.Supper went by great with the lords telling Kagome their plans on Naraku and how her assistance was vital.She was happy that she was needed.She liked Jin the best though.He was so lively and nice.Not to mention cute.  
  
Kagome walked slowly up the stairs to her bedroom.She had just got through bathing and wore only a simple white sleeping kimono.Kara had already bathed and put Shipphou in his room.She was greatful for that.For some reason all her worries and stress of hunting for Narakku were finally weighing down on her.'Perhaps I relax now because I know I can.Sesshoumaru is a good man ..uh.. demon wether he wants to admit it or not.I wonder who he chose as my' BAM Her thoughts were cut short when she ran into someone.She was prepared for the fall when someone caught her. She looked up to see Sess.She immediately backed up and bowed.''I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru.I wasn't watching where I was going.Please forgive me,''she said staying bowed and never looking up.''No need to appologize.I was not paying attention either.In fact I was looking for you.You were not in your room when I passed by,''he said.She raised up still not looking him in the eyes.''I was taking a quick bath before bedtime,''she said.''Alright.I will escort you to your room then,''he said.  
  
Kagome followed silently by the lord.She was very tired.She felt as if she were getting sick.'Whats's wrong with me.I've hardly ever gotten sick but when I do' she shuddered at the thought.Last time she got sick she pucked up blood.She realized they had stopped outside her door and he was staring at her.''Yes,''she said.''There is something wrong with you.You don't seem yourself.You seem to have a lot of stress and your temperature is higher than normal,''he said.She sighed before opening her door and going to her bed the demon lord behind her the entire way.When she sit down so did he.  
  
She decided to talk to him and open up.Didn't 'ook like he was gonna leave anyways.''Well I've had a lot of stress lately.I'm tired also.I've been pushing myself never trusting myself to let my guard down.I haven't really slept slept.I fear if i sleep fully my friends and i would be attacked by Naraku.I guess for some odd reason I feel safer here.My body is reacting to that and wants to sleep.But i fear you don't want me to be out for more then a few hours.I aslo fear I may be getting sick.The last time I was I pucked up blood.The search for jewel shards is slowly wearing me down,''she explained.She was starled to feel an arm wrap around her and looked up into his face.  
  
''Why don't you rest for a few days.I'll have Kara bring your food to you or perhaps to Rose Haven.Fresh air and sleep is what you need.You need to be in perfect condition when you fight Naraku.Do not worry your son will be taken care of.I need and also want you to get well,''he said to a shocked Kgome.She wrapped her arms around him and felt him tense before he wrapped his arms around her.She smiled.For some reason she felt safe in his arms.He allowed a smile to grace his lips.''You should smile more often,''Kagome said.''Why?''he asked.She blushed and bowed her head before mumbling,''Because you look better when you smile.''He smirked and raised her chin to stare her in the eyes.''Get some sleep.Don't worry about waking early,''he said.He layed a small kiss on her cheek before leaving.  
  
When he was gone she raised a hand to her cheek and left it there.'I can't be falling for him can I.'she thought before drifting off to sleep.Sess walked to his room after telling Kara to not disturb Kagome.He went to his room wondering on how to ask her to be his mate before going to sleep.  
  
Kara smiled at his retreating back.She knew her master was interested in kagome as she was in him.'Now how to get them together.Perhaps the kit Shipphou can help me.'she thought going to her room to rest. _______________________________________________________________ well what do you think.you think.you like.review.sorry for not updating in a while.i'm really working on I am what i am right now.I'll try and get the chapter up soon. 


	7. Sickness and Helplessness

I'm finally updating.My dad crashed the computer and finally just got it back up.This may be a confusing chapter and Sess may be occ but that's the point of fanfiction.Make them how you want them.I hope you enjoy and hope to get lots of reviews.

Kagome woke with a start.Her body racked with coughs.She felt something wet on her chin and lifted her hand up.When she brought it her face to see what it was she gasped.It was continued to rack her body.She felt her energy leaving her body.It was becoming increasingly hard to stay setting up.Finally she gave in and fell backwards.Instead of hitting the bed she felt two arms wrap around her.She looked up to see two golden eyes staring at her in concern.She continued to cough, blood coming from her mouth.

She felt a cool cloth and looked to see Kara dunking the cloth back in a bowl of water.Sesshoumaru was holding her close to keep her body from moving with the force of her coughs.Tears streamed down her face as her coughs worsened.She felt herself leaned over a bowl.A few seconds later she felt herself puking.She felt her hair being held back by someone.She knew it to be Sesshoumaru as she saw Kara wiping her mouth.Soon she felt her coughs subsied.

She let all of her weight fall back on Sesshoumaru .She felt him wap a blanket aroung her.Her fit had lasted almost fifteen mintues.Her strength was gone.Kara layed a clean cool cloth on her forehead.She left and came back a minute later with a picture full of water and a cup.She poured the cup with water sitting the picture on Kagome's nightstand.Kara handed the glass to Sesshoumaru and left at his nod but not without one last worried glance at her friend.Sesshoumaru lifted the glass to her lips."Take very slow, small sips,''he said.She did as she was told feeling the coolness rush down her throat.When she was through he fefilled the cup.She drank again then laid back.She drifted off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down at her in concern.She was asleep atleast.Her body was burning up.Sweat poured down her face.Her face was twisted in pain and the smell of her blood still hung in the air.He ran his claws through her hair and rocked her trying to calm her body.A feeling stirred within his chest that he'd felt only once and never wanted to fell again.Fear.He feared for her life.It was true unbridled, unrestrained, uncontrollable fear.He felt it in every fiber of his being.

Kagome looked around.All she could see was black.She heard panting but couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.It seemed to come from all directions.She heard a scream and turned to see a young girl dash by in terror. Kagome held out her hands and went to yell for her to wait.Her eyes widened and her hands went to her throat.She couldn't talk.She tried again and found she truly was speechless.Another scream had her turning just in time to see a women with a child in her arms running.More screams and more screams were heard.She could now see men, women, and children running in all directions in terror.

She stopped when she saw an orange glow in the distance.A huge flash of light caused her to close her eyes.Suddenly she felt heat around her.She opened her eyes turning a slow circle.She couldn't believe it.Around her was a village on fire.'Is this a vision?It can't be.I can feel the heat of the flames and hear the screams of the people' she thought."Run!Run for your lives.They're coming.Hurry!GO!''a man screamed running into the clearing.Everyone now seemed to be going in the same direction.

Suddenly arrows rained down from the the sky.She let lose a silent scream. She saw them pierce flesh of young and old.A torrent of arrows came her way and she threw up a barrier.Her eyes widened in terror when they passed though.'This is it,'she thought.The fear captivated her and she couldn't close her eyes.She was shocked and amazed as the arrows went though her as if she weren't there at all.She still.Her body was in shock.

A familiar roar and battle cry brought her back.She looked in the sky, elated to see Sango atop Kilala hurling her weapon at the now approaching demons.A shockwave went through her as blades of power and wind went through her like lightning.They cut through the demons dessimating their whole front line.She spun quickly hoping beyond hope to find what she wanted to see.A smile broke out as she saw Inuyasha.She saw Miroku beside him as well.He had braced himself.He had his prayer beads off, waiting for the right time to open his hand.

She saw him frown and put the prayer beads on quickly taking up his staff.She turned hoping to not see what she knew to be there.Her eyes narrowed at the sight of the huge insects which were there to mock Miroku.Inuyasha let lose one more kaze no kizu.The inu gang charged right behind the attack.They gave the enemy no time to defend themselves.Bodies of demons flew in the air from Sango's weapon and ashes of demons fell from Miroku's sutras.Limbs and heads fell prey to Inuyasha's tesuiga.

The group tore throught the demons.They were not without wounds though. Miroku's and Sango's outfit showed tears with blood stains that continued to grow. Inuyasha had visible wounds as well.He was getting tired from having released the kaze no kizu so many times.Naraku's army was quickly being destroyed.'Wait.Where is Naraku?He never misses a battle.He always sends a puppet.Where is he?'she thought looking around frantically.Finally she spotted a speck of white behind all the demons.

She then saw his face.Her eyes widened as she realized this was the real thing and not a puppet.She turned in fear to her friends wishing she could do something, anything, to warn them.'No!No!No!No!This can't be happening,'she thought.Naraku was now in clear view of the Inu tachi.They saw him and quickly strengthed their efforts to destroy the demons.The village was completed destroyed by now.Bodies lay in pieces everywhere.

Narku put his mask on and a swirl of miasma surrounded the group.The group looked around for an exit but found none.Kagome wished now more than ever she could do anything.The battle between Naraku's tentacles and the inu tachi began.'Wait tentacles.The real one doesn't have tentacles.Where'd he go...pause...The comotion. When he put his hood up and created the barrier.He switched himself with a puppet. That coward,'she thought.

She looked on as her friends fought.What was so different with this puppet. He was stronger than the rest.She stilled instantly when two arms wrapped around her."What but how and,'her thoughts were stopped when a voice sounded in her ear. "Ku.Ku.Ku.What is this little one?A vision of me killing your friends.You know they'll die right."Naraku said sliding his arms down her arms and around her waist.For some reason she couldn't seem to move.

"How?" she mouthed looking up at him.He laughed before answering, "Because I wanted to.Soon you will be mine.Your lord cannot stop me and you know it.They'll all die.Everyone you care about.''He let go by slowing bringing his hands up her arms.Once he got to her shoulders he let go then was gone.She looked back at her friends who were still fighting.She watched the puppet move back as energy encircled him.He brought his hood down and she gasped.It was the real him again.He looked her way smirking then attacked.She screamed.This time she heard herself. "Noooooooo!"Suddenly everything went black.

"Kagome.Kagome.Wake up,'' a voice said.What?Where am I?' she thought opening her eys never realizing she'd closed them til now.She looked up to see two concerned faces."Finally your awake Lady Kagome,''Kara said."What happened?,''she asked."After your coughing fit you went to sleep.Your scent was laced with fear and you've been thrashing about.Lord Sesshoumaru held you down to keep you from hurting yourself.You woke up screaming,''Kara answered.

The memories came back in a flash and she began shaking uncontollably.She felt Sesshoumaru pull her up against him and rewrap the blanket around her.She leaned into him now realizing how weak she felt.Her body felt like it was on fire.Her stomach was empty now and wanted food.It growled and she heard Sesshoumaru tell Kara to fetch some soup.After Kara was gone Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru."I had a horrible vision,''her weak voice said.It sounded almost distant to her own ears. She was so weak.''Shhh.Tell me after you eat,''he said combing his fingers through her hair and rocking her.She closed her eyes feeling comforted.

She opened her eyes when she smelled the broth Kara fetched her along with more fresh water.She let Sesshoumaru hand feed her and he gave her a sip of water every now and then.She ate everything.Kara gathered the dishes and left.Kagome felt her body being shifted.She felt the bed beneath and felt Seshoumaru scoop her body up against his.She frowned.How could she talk to him not facing him.She slowly tried to move herself around.She heard a chuckle then felt him moving her.She was soon situated where she could look up at him.

"I had a horrible vision about the final battle.It couldn't be true though.You nor I were there.Naraku was there too.He was able to touch me.I believe that somehow he got into my head,'' she said."How could that be possible?"he asked."I honestly don't know,''she said."How did he touch you and what did he say,''he asked.He saw her shut her eyes and take a deep breath.When she opened them she replied.''He ran his arms up and down mine before putting them around my waist.He told me everyone I loved and cared for would die and I would be his.''Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red for a brief second and he growled.Kagome curled into him.He hugged her tight.She curled into him more whimpering."I don't want to ever be with him,''she said."He will never have you,''Sesshoumaru said growling.

"I want to stay here and keep serving you,''she said causing him to raise her face towards his.He was searching her face for lies."Don't worry I will never let you leave.I will always keep you safe,''he said half smiling.He brought his lips to her stopping less than an inch so she could stop him if she wanted.Instead she colsed the distance between them and his heart soared.When he pulled back he saw her smile with a gleam in her eye.''I believe I know who you have chosen for my mate,''she said teasingly.''Oh really.Now do you?"he asked.She nodded keeping that smile on her face.''And just who might it be pray tell?"he asked."Let's see.He's tall,handsome, muscular,has long white hair,an extremely good kisser,the body of a god,and is my master,''she said."That sounds like someone I know,''he said now smiling.''Well it should.After all he is right beside me,''she said smiling while leaned only an inch from his face.''Lucky guess,''he said leaning the rest of the way capturing her in a passionate kiss again.

When he pulled back this time he layed his head down.He pulled her down with him tucking her to his side."I believe it is time to rest.You need to recover your strength.I'll take you to Rose Haven later,''he said.''Alright,''she said yawning.She snuggled into him as he pulled the blanket snuggly around them.She fell asleep to his claws running through her hair.He listened to her breathing for a while.Satisfied she wasn't having a nightmare again he to went to sleep.

Well there you go people.I really hope you enjoyed this chapter.Well now Kagome knows who he wants to be her mate.READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Discoveries

Sorry about not updating in forever.I hope you enjoy

Kagome siged as she sat in the middle of Rose Haven. Sweat poured down her trembling body as she tried to meditate.It had been three days and finally she had quit throwing up blood. Her fever was beggining to break and she could keep soup down. Sesshoumaru had barely left her side since the sickness began. Even now he was not that far away but she had asked for a little space so she could attemp to find some inner peace. Blizzard wasn't far either. She had sat down underneath a tree to watch her. Kara was laying beside the unicorn braiding some flowers together for her hair. For some reason, she could not get the image of Naraku rubbing her arms out of her head. Every now and then she would swear she could hear his laughter in her head taunting her. Those images of her friends lifeless body, she doubted they would ever leave her mind. Even now she was attempting to push them away and concentrate. They refused to be pushed back and only came to her quicker and quicker the harder she tried to make them go away. Without even realizing it a single tear slipped down her cheek to join the pond around her. Sesshoumaru was beside Kara in an instant watching Kagome.

Kara looked up to see her master cast a worried look at Kagome. "It is probably the vision she had where Naraku invaded her vision.She is very kind and loves her friends.To know they are in danger must be putting her through a lot of agony. She most likely can't help but picture them dead," Kara said while finishing putting flowers in Blizzard's mane. The only indication he had heard was a slight tilting of the head. He turned and walked silently away having a lot to think about. She had returned his kiss which meant that she did hold interest in him. 'I won't make another move until she has time to sort through her thoughts meanwhile, I must find out how Naraku got into her mind and see if he is able to do anything else' were his thoughts as he made his way to the library. In the very back where dust coated everything his eyes began roaming. There that was different than the others. He could not remember seeing it before. Odd since he knew every scroll in this place. Gently removing it he blew the dust away. This sroll was more different than any other. Instead of being on normal parchment the paper was purple held close by red wax. The symbol in the wax holding it shut could only be described as looking like a dragon. It gave off a wierd vibe.

Before he could open it the wax seal began glowing. The red wax began to slowly drip to the floor where it began forming a swirling pool of energy. When the last drop of wax feel a bright light filled the room. When it died down there was a vortex of swirling red energy on the ground and something was attempting to come out. At first he could not make it out and then his eyes widened. It was the dragon from the seal except this one was more ferocious looking. Its whole body was made of black scales lined in silver. The eyes glowed a deep red with swirls of black. Even his fangs were a menacing red seeming to be covered in blood yet not. As it breathed sulfur and smoke came out of its mouth. An eerie and haunty laugh filled the room.

So what do you guys think? Things are really going to be heating up. I want more action in my story.Thanks to everyone who has read my story and reviewed.So just who is this being? You will have to wait and find out.I am already working on next chapter.Do not think I will let them be together so easily.


	9. Complete Shock

Alright guys I am back with a new chapter. I hope to update more frequently and get more of an in-depth story line going. Truly, I have high hopes for this story. Please feel free to comment on anything in the story.Your ideas would be greatly appreciated as well.I would also love it if you read some of my other stories and reviewed them as well.Hope to not dissapoint you guys.There will be a long line of flashbacks but bear with me they are very helpful in understanding the plot.It also gives family history and how they died.

Thump.Thump.Thump. Kagome's eyes widened as a hand went to her chest. 'What's wrong with me.Why does my chest hurt.It's getting harder to breath.My vision is getting dimmer.Everything is beggining to look like shadows.Please somebody, what is happening to me?That smell.NO.It can't be. But how?'

Kara screamed Kagome's name out hoping to gain her attention. Her eyes had went wide just as a dark barrier formed around Rose Haven. Not even Blizzard could get to her and it wasn't for a lack of trying. There was a shield of black swirling energy surrounding the young sorceress and they could do nothing but watch. Quicker than Kara or Blizzard could react two tendrils of black energy came from the barrier knocking each unconcious. Neither of them saw Kagome collapse with her legs hanging over the stone to dangle in the water or one of her hands to slide in the water up to the elbow. The barrier looked as if it was closing in, slowing eating away everything within Rose Haven. It was like a black mist crawling its way to Kagome.The roses and water lillies shriveled up and died as it passed over.Small whirpools of black formed in the water. Finally, as it reached Kagome her body started shimmering gold in an attempt to ward off the deadly force.

The gold seemed to be pushing the black back but slowly the darkness was gaining. As one hair-thin piece touched the tip of Kagome's foot a strong pulse of power errupted. Almost like a vine the darkness spread up Kagomes body. It looked like some kind of weird black tribal tattoo all over her body. When it reached her face the blackness formed an inverted pentegram on her forehead.As the last of the blackness filled in the design a wave of blackness sprang forth from it covering her body.

One more pulse of energy and her body was gone.

Sesshoumaru stared at the dragon with a mask of indifference on his face trying to hide his suprise and the chill that had went down his spine.It was only when a pulse went through his mind that his eyes did widen.At this the dragon's laugh grew even darker and more sinister. 'Something has happened to Kagome.This dragon must have done it since he is laughing. What and who the hell is he?What has been unleashed.' These thoughts and worry for Kagome flew through Sesshoumaru's mind.

"I must thank you, _my lord_," The beast finally spoke adding thick sarcasm to the 'my lord' statement.His voice caused even more chills to cascade down his spine.It was heavy and dark with thick clouds of sulfur flowing from his throat as he spoke.It was building up in the room weighing the air down, making it hard to breathe."I would not worry to much about your little sorceress. She is not dead. Well atleast not yet anyway. Her usefulness has only just begun.'' Another haughty laugh filled the room. The area in front of the dragon began to shimmer. Sesshoumaru tensed, ready for any attack this dragon tried. What he did not expect was for Kagome to appear on the floor between them. In his surprise he did not notice tendrils of dark energy creeping towards him until it was to late.

Sesshoumaru let out a roar as the vines of dark energy creeped up his legs and around his waist. He was now effectively stopped from moving. With one glance down, he found his arms were able to move and his sword could be drawn. Quickly, toukijin was in his hand pointed at the dragon. With a light squeeze of the fist a torrent of blue energy surged from the sword toward the dragon. It only met a barrier and the attack disapated.

"Now that was not very nice. You really should mind your manners. You are a _lord _after all." The dragons eyes strayed to Kagome as she groaned. Her hair covered her face as she was lying on her stomach and was using both hands to push herself up.Another groan escaped her as she sat up. Suddenly her spine went straight and her head snapped up and around to face the dragon.Slowly she stood facing the dragon.Her eyes were wide and her hands shook.The trembling of her body caused the beads dangling from her top to shake and make noise.The dragon only laughed at her fear.

Visions began swimming through Kagome's head.Not of the future but of the past. (Flashbacks ea. paragraph is seperate)

"Daddy how come there aren't many of our kind left.You mated mommy cause all the lady sorceressess were taken didn't you" said a young Kagome looking up at her father.A handsome man,peered down at his daughter with love and sadness in his gaze. His voice was soft and warm. "It is true that there are not many of us left but I mated with your mother because I love her with my whole being.She is precious to me just as you are" He ruffled her hair and she ran off only to have her mother stand by him.They thought Kagome couldn't hear them but she could. "Should we tell her about the threat to her people.That dragon has killed many.You have managed to hide us for now but for how long?" "Midoriko, let her have a bit longer of a childhood.We have already began training her.I do not see anything in the near future happening to us." "Remember that the future isn't set in stone.Anything can happen.I only want her to be ready." Midoriko turned around and went inside the hut.

Kagome shivered in the small cave she had been placed in. Something had attacked her home. All she remembered was the smell of sulfur and the feel of flames engulfing her home.It had been her mother who had scooped her up and ran.When she reached this small cave her mother had set her down. "Please stay here.Do not go anywhere.I will place a barrier around here.When it comes down you may leave." Those were the last words she ever got from her mom.She had given Kagome one last sorrowful look before taking off.It was as if she knew she was about to die.

Kagome looked around the cave.Suddenly a battle was in front of her.It was her father surrounded by a black cloud and again she could smell sulfur. She screamed as a black claw went through her father's stomach.The vision ended there.She could not see the rest of the battle nor the attacker and was sure she didn't want to.What she saw, however, was enough to let her know the outcome.Her father was going to die.She was young and this was her first vision.''Why?" She screamed over and over as she fell to the floor pounding it with her fists.

Kagome finally emerged from the cave.She had been in their several days now.The barrier had come down about thirty minutes ago and at first she was scared to come out.She could no longer feel her connection to her father and had cried nonstop only stopping to sleep and when she forced herself to eat.She could still fill a small pulse of her mother's life force and took off in its direction. It was weak so she had to get their quickly.When she arrived to the pulse she was outside a cave close to the demon slayers village."Mom" she said as she walked in. What she came upon horrified her.There was a dragon wound around her mother with several other demons fighting.They all turned as if sensing her and that's when she heard her mother scream.More power than Kagome had ever felt before pulsed around her mother freezing the dragon and minions in place.There bodies began crystallizing in front of her.By the time Kagome opened her eyes from the burst of light the demons and her mother were frozen in a crystal tombstone and there was a hole in her moms chest."Her heart.She gave her heart to save me."She feel to her knees with more tears flowing down them.She didn't notice a small stone in the corner pulsing every time a tear hit the ground.She finally passed out from exhaustion.

"Hey wake up sis.Your gonna be late.Your friends are already at the bottom of the shrine waiting on you.Sis, did you hear me.WAKE UP!!!!" Kagome woke up throwing a pillow at her little brother Souta who ran downstairs.She barely remembered waking up here ten years ago with no memory of her former life.Every now and then she felt like there was something out there trying to get her but she didn't know what.She just threw that thought to being paranoid.As she walked downstairs and out the front door she froze.A scent of sulfur met her nose and for some reason a blinding terror went through her.When she turned to the source she let out a breath.It was only gramps lighting a fire and fanning it causing it to smoke. "Why would that scent bother me?"She thought as she met her friends at the bottom of the stairs to go to school with.

(End of flashbacks)

Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru behind her.And boy was he pissed.She wanted to run to him but could not take her eyes off the monster in front of her.Terror finally gave way to righteous anger and her fists clamped together at her sides.She finally stood up straight keeping her eyes locked with the dragons.She held her hand up to the side and her sword appeared. As she grasped it she lowered her arm until the sword tip was touching the ground.

Sesshoumaru stood behind her wondering what was wrong with her.At first she had been so terrified that just the smell of her fear almost caused him to pass out but now there was only anger and hatred.His eyes had widened at the hatred.He never thought Kagome would or could hate anyone.She was always so pure of heart.He doubted she even hated Naraku.His gaze drifted to the dragon in front of him.He wanted answers and dammit he was going to get them.Especially since it seemed Kagome knew this demon in front of her.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you in my castle?" Well when you wanted to know something you might as well just ask bluntly.He didn't feel like playing games.In front of him Kagome tensed up.He could tell she was trying to discretly trying to scoot backwards toward him.Shit.He had just given her away to.

"Tsk.Tsk.Young sorceress, are you trying to get away from me.I am hurt," he said this while placing a black claw over where his heart should be.

"You don't have a heart you bastard.Don't even try and pretend."Kagome cried out. The only reply was a harsh laugh. In response Kagome gripped her sword tighter."You wouldn't be preparing to strike me would you little one" This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh.She launched herself as the dragon prepared to counter but what none of them expected was for Kagome to turn and attack the vines holding Sesshoumaru in place.The second he was free he had Kagome pressed close to him with his harm underneath her chest.Her arms were at her side with her sword again pointing toward the ground as she molded her back to his chest.She felt safe in his arms but still refused to take her eyes off the dragons.

"That was not a good thing to do pet.I had thought of letting him live but I guess he will have to die so that you will understand that since I am back with my full powers that you now belong to me.You will now know who I truly am and will tremble in fear." The dragon said this as a black glow began surrounding his body and he began shifting. "He's showing his true face now,"Kagome said.

When the glow disapated the true form of their enemy stood in front of them."What the hell" Kagome and Sesshoumaru said at the same time. 'This changes everything.' Sesshoumaru thought. "I always knew something was up with that bastard.How could he have been hiding in plain sight all this time.That bastard.' The name of the demon passed both their lips at the same time. "Naraku"

So did you guys see this coming.It only makes sense if you think about it.If you remember correctly all those demons joined together to destroy Midoriko did take on the wierd shape of a dragon.You will find out everything in the next chapter which will probably take a while to come out seeing as how Christmas is close.Please review and let me know what you think.Also I want to see who can guess the story behind Naraku or what's gonna happen next. If you get it right I will email you chapters ahead before I post by at least a week.Good Luck. I also take ideas and if i do use them you will get full credit.


	10. Meeting Daddy's Killer

Hello everyone.I am finally back.Thank you so much for all those who reviewed.Warning! My pointsof view seem to change without notice.I hope this doesn't cause to much confusion.

* * *

She absolutely refused to believe what was in front of her. There was just no way that the bastard who took out her race could be him. He was in front of her the whole time and she hadn't noticed. This was the same demon that had placed his claws through her father's stomach. 'What's happening to me' Kagome thought. Her body was trembling. Sesshoumaru's grip on her tightened. His claws were biting into her side. They were begging her to get under control. Their lethal tips were reminding her she couldn't lose focus. Not yet. She finally knew the truth. As she let out a small calming breath her body quit trembling. 'He killed my father. This is the man who wiped out my race.' A strange feeling entered her body and she froze. Her eyes narrowed at the now smirking demon in front of her. She could feel the claws of Sesshoumaru at her side. They had retrieved themselves from her inside her flesh but would not move further than that. A small line of blood slid down her body as if resisting falling from the small wounds. The demon in front of her smirked when the blood finally gave in and splashed across the floor. It had the effect of a bomb going off.

"You truly are a foolish little girl. All these times you have faced me and yet you never knew it was me. I know you must have seen me kill your father. You were his only daughter. Your bond must have showed you." Naraku was taunting her. He held up his clawed hand. The very same one that had went through her father's stomach. "It tasted so delicious, his blood. His death cry was music to my ears. It was fascinating really. He cried out for his wife before his knees hit the ground," His cruel words were playing on her emotions. Naraku watched her calmly as she took in his words.

His eyes narrowed when she seemed to calm even more. His hand that he held up fisted. A cruel smirk crept its way onto his face. "Right as his head touched the ground he whispered your name. How touching it was really." There. Her hand had twitched. Her eyes did as well. The smirk grew. His eyes drifted over the man behind her and it grew even more. The mighty demon lord's jaw was held taunt and firm. These were the only signs he could read off them. It was enough.

'This feeling' Kagome thought. 'I have felt it before. But where from?' The memories came back to her. She remembered then. When they had met Sango and Naraku used Kohaku to make her steal Inuyasha's sword. They had been trapped in Naraku's miasma. She felt this then. She had risen and found Naraku because of the jewel shards but there was something else there. A rage she had never known she was capable of. Her eyes had slid to watching Sango put the mask onto Kohaku while forsaking her own needs. The shard was purified and she knew none of them would die that day or ever fall to such a lowly bastard. Never again would those she cared about fall while she was around. She remembered the first arrow she let fly. It had hit its mark and dispersed the miasma but there was something else. It was only for a second and only now remembered it. A sulfur smell had found its way to her and slithered into her nose. Her power swirled around her and she knew that this bastard in front of her had been responsible for all the pain she felt. She did not realize it yet but her body remembered this smell and what it had done to her. She had been disappointed when he had not been killed. When she told Inuyasha that he would fall she meant it. Looking back on it she realized her body had started regaining its lost memories before her mind would. Every time Naraku would show himself she felt this force inside her body. It would beg her to bring about his demise. She had only thought it was for all the pain he had caused her friends. Now she knew different. This feeling was raw spine tingling hate. It filled every inch of her being.

Naraku's eyes widened briefly at the girl in front of him. She was glowing and her hair was beginning to dance around her. Her eyes held a deadly calm while her arms were loose at her side.

Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to drop to the female in his arms. Her aura was picking up and swirling around her. Her body had went completely loose as if she no longer feared the demon in front of her. Her head rose as she stared down the demon in front of her.

Kagome felt calm, peaceful almost. Her powers were washing over her. She could feel them building up around her. The one who had destroyed her happiness and her childhood was in front of her. So many of her race had fallen to him. She would _**NOT**_ be one of them. She gazed at Naraku calmly unaware of the glow her body had taken on. She could feel the wind around her and when a single strand of hair intertwined with a single strand of white hair fluttered in front of her nose she snapped out of her trance. She could feel Sesshoumaru's claws as they traced small soothing patterns against her stomach. She breathed deeply taking in his masculine scent.

Sesshoumaru traced his claws soothingly over her stomach to help keep her calm. Even though she appeared perfectly calm her powers still built up around them. Seeing the being that was responsible for the destruction of her race and father must have triggered something deep inside of her. Her powers were steadily building up in strength. Even now Naraku's hair was being swept about his form.

Naraku's growl sliced through the air and Kagome's body and power reacted. Her powers seemed to snap. Sesshoumaru was pushed back as all her power sucked back into Kagome's body. Her eyes glowed emerald as she flew at Naraku with her sword held high. No sound came from her as Naraku blocked her sword with one of his own that had appeared. She didn't relent as she struck again and again. Her face was set in a mask that could rival Sesshoumaru's.

Sesshoumaru couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Kagome went after Naraku with a fierce look in her eyes. He sprang into action as the fight went to the balcony and the two fighting had landed in his outside garden. Naraku was now fighting back instead of just defending himself. He had had enough of this. He pulled tokijin (sp?) out of his sash and with a slight squeeze of his wrist a torrent of blue power separated Naraku and Kagome. Naraku bared his fangs at Sesshoumaru for his interruption.

"You should stay out of things that do not concern you." Naraku hissed this out as his miasma cloud formed around him lifting him up. "No get back here you coward, "Kagome screamed as she launched herself at him. She was thrown back into Sesshoumaru's arm as Naraku's miasma threw her back. By the time Sesshoumaru and Kagome got their senses back the bastard was gone. "Why that cowardly bastard, he just ran off. I can't believe the nerve of him," she huffed as she crossed her arms while still being held bridal style by Sess. She looked up at him and pouted. He smirked while replying, "Did you really expect anything else." He set her down just wondering when she would say something to him for interfering. She turned around and studied the demon behind her. 'It must have been a good reason and we did kind of take the fight outdoors. People could have gotten hurt' she thought before shrugging her shoulders and went to sit on cushion. When she looked back at Sess he had an eyebrow up looking at her.

"What?" "I expected you would be mad for me stopping your battle," he said in a matter of fact voice. "Yeah well if we would have kept going those in the castle would have been in danger. I really don't think I would have stopped on my own." She felt back onto the cushion in exhaustion. She hadn't realized how much energy she had used. She suddenly sat straight up. "KARA, BLIZZARD." She ran out the door as fast as she could. 'How the hell could I have forgotten?' Sess was right behind her. He to had to have forgotten that she had just appeared out of thin air, not once thinking where she had come from.

When she arrived at Rose Haven she saw Kara and Blizzard beginning to stir. Since they were next to each other she fell down between them while placing one hand on each. She allowed her healing energies to seep into them bringing them to full conscious. Before she could slump over Kara had her in a hug while Blizzard had nuzzled his head against her. Tears streamed down Kara's face shocking Sess. She had not cried since his father's death."I thought something terrible had happened to you. I couldn't get to you in time,'' Kara cried out. Kagome squeezed her back reassuring both Kara and Blizzard that she was fine."Why don't we go inside for some tea and something to eat? I am sure Shippho wants to know what happened and Sesshoumaru will have to do some boring paperwork about the attack," Kag said while rising. She was so exhausted that even standing wore her out. Without a word Sesshoumaru picked her up and walked inside followed by Kara while Blizzard went back to the stables. She knew her master would be out there after some rest.

As they made there way to a private sitting room right off of Kagome's quarters Kara went ahead to inform servants to deliver tea and their meals there why sending Sess dinner and tea to his study where he would have to do paperwork. As Kara entered the room she saw her lord placing Kagome on a comfortable pillow. She went to help make her comfortable but at her lord's look she stayed where she was. He wanted to do this himself. 'What went on? Now my curiosity is peeked. He's acting like whatever happened was his fault' Kara thought as she sat across from Kagome who smiled at her.

"I believe that Sesshoumaru should start off with how Naraku showed up in the castle in the first place seeing as how he was there when I got there" Kag said looking up with her head tilted to the side. She was curious on how he had gotten into the castle."I went into the library looking for any information on how Naraku could be invading Kagome's visions and mind. I came across a scroll that I had never seen before. It was on purple parchment held close with a red wax seal in the shape of a dragon. The wax began to drip to the floor and a swirling pool of energy was created from the wax. The dragon form that you saw was what came out of the portal. That was when you were brought in after he showed himself. I had no idea what he was doing until you appeared between us. Now I will leave you two to talk. I must inform the other lords of this discovery. Kara please make sure Kagome gets plenty of rest after this. She is in your care" He got up and left the room after one last look at Kagome.

"So what happened?"Kara asked as she took a sip of her tea. She watched as Kagome took a sip to before answering. "While in Rose Haven I felt this strange presence. I also smelt this sulfuric smell which has haunted me since I was a little girl. It was the smell of the one responsible for my father and mother's death." Kara gasped as Kagome paused and looked at the food in front of them. She began fixing her plate and Kara joined in. When their plates were fixed Kagome began again taking pauses to eat. She was starved."When I passed out I was pulled into the library where Sesshoumaru and Naraku were. When I was awoken there was a terrible looking dragon in front of me. Neither of us knew it was Naraku until he revealed his true nature. I couldn't contain myself. Some power inside of me that I never knew about surfaced and I attacked him. When we were in the library a force field kept others from knowing about us. When I pushed the fight outside Sesshoumaru broke up the fight and Naraku ran away. He must have realized the guards were on their way and he could not take all of us on. As he left he gave off a burst of miasma that pushed me into Sesshoumaru. When we regained our senses, I came to you as fast as possible. I was worried that you were really hurt" Kagome finished while smiling at Kara.

Kara could only stare at Kagome in amazement. She truly was a strong willed individual. "What are your plans from this point?" Kara asked. Kagome gave a sigh as she sat her chopsticks down. "I really have no idea. I suppose that I will keep trying to track him down. The other lords already view Naraku as a threat and are making plans to destroy him. It will take all of our combined efforts if we are to be successful." She finished by sighing and taking a sip of her tea. A yawn escaped her as she set the tea cup down. Kara smiled.

"I believe that you need to take a nap," Kara said laughing at the look on Kagome's face. She got up and helped Kagome up. "Why don't I go get Shippho and you can tell him everything. You to both need to get some sleep tonight. You heard Lord Sesshoumaru. You are in my care." She watched as Kagome went behind her dressing screen to put on a sleeping yukata. As Kagome climbed in bed she went to go fetch Shippho. She watched him jump up in bed and under the covers with Kagome. Kagome sent her a smile as she closed the door. A smile lept across her face when she saw her lord waiting down the hall. At the raise of his eyebrow, she told him about Kagome. "Kagome is fine. Rest is all she needs. Shippho is with her. It will do her good to have her son with her. Her sleep will be easier for her. If anything happens during the night I will report to you immediately." When he nodded and turned around and left she smiled again. 'Those two will be together yet' she thought as she to turned in for the night.

* * *

So what does everyone think. Review Review Review Please. I am already working on next chapter. The more reviews I get the faster I type.


End file.
